I Will Sacrifice
by fallingdowndeeper
Summary: Het. B/V. Bulma moves from her old hometown to a new one. She hated it until she met a boy named Vegeta and he changed her life. This takes place when Bulma and Vegeta are both teenagers.
1. Chapter 1: East City

Hey there, this is a **het **fic, meaning no **yaoi** or **yuri**, sorry. As far the warnings go, there will be **lemons**, coarse language, **fluff**, violence, and some **angst** (but very little).

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball Z, or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: East City

I sit back in the car, sighing and then I look out the window. A sign says 'You are Now leaving West City'. I sigh even more, I can't believe I have to move to East City, all because Mom wants to 'follow her dreams'. This is so boring, I turn on my mp3 player and play a soothing song to put me to sleep.

When I wake up, Mom tells me we're here. I get out the car and grab my bags. As I head up the driveway towards the front door, I hear another car pulling up next door, I glance at the car and I see a weird looking man with gravity defying hair, I wonder what his kids look like.

I go inside and straight up to my room, I told my Mom I was going to sleep so she wouldn't bother me. I open my laptop and begin to surf, I am so bored. I hear kids screaming outside, ugh neighbors. I close my laptop and walk over to my window, to my surprise it's quite beautiful outside. I sit on the windowsill and stare outside. I begin to daydream.

"Bulma..." Bulma blinked.

"Bulma!" Bulma jumped ten feet in the air and turned around quickly.

"Oh, yes mother?" Bulma said as she regained her composure.

"What were you staring at?"

"The outside, it's beautiful."

"Yes, I know dear, are you hungry?"

"Yea, what did you make?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs, your favorite."

"Yay!" Bulma excitedly ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

She sat down and began to dig in and was soon joined by her mother.

"Bulma dear...slow down!" Bunny said.

Bulma giggled and put down her fork.

"So are there any schools around here?"

"Yes dear, I've already signed you up."

"Oh cool, which one?"

"Red Sky High School."

"Sounds fun, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?!...Tomorrow?!"

"What's wrong dear?"

"I don't even have an outfit, and my make up is nearly finished, and I don't even have any new shoes..." Bulma continued to ramble on about random things as she hurriedly went upstairs and back down dressed in a new outfit.

"Where are you going honey?" Bunny asked.

"To the mall mom, I need tons of stuff!" Bulma said as she grabbed her car keys off the counter.

"Okay just be back for dinner!"

"I sure will." Bulma then opened and closed the door and hurried to her car.

Bulma got in her car, buckled up, started it and she was off. She arrived at a mall in thirty minutes, surprised they even have a mall here. She stepped out, and headed to the spinning glass doors.

In about four hours, Bulma walked out of the mall with several hundred bags. She had five men following her with the rest of her bags since she only carried two of them. Once they were all loaded in the car, she got in and headed home.

She parked the car in the driveway and got out. She decided to encapsulate her shopping bags, since it would take her forever to get them all in the house. While she was walking towards her door, she couldn't help but notice that same gravity defying hair but it was lower to the ground, when the hair started to move she noticed a teenage boy's head was attached to it. She watched him as he walked towards his front door. He turned to her and smiled. Bulma blushed. The boy stepped inside his house and closed the door. While Bulma was standing there, she hadn't noticed she dropped her capsules. She quickly picked them up and headed inside her house.


	2. Chapter 2: Chemistry

Chapter 2: Chemistry

She sighed and rested her back against her bedroom door. She walked over to her windowsill and sat down. _Those lips, those eyes, that hair...that tail?_

Bulma rubbed her eyes thinking they were deceiving her, but there was in fact a tail at the base of his spine. It was happily waving around in the air. _How strange he is...How can a human boy have a tail?_

She turned to look at the horizon, it was a wonderful shade of orange. She decided to go to take a hot shower. After that, she went over to her dresser, pulled out a pair of pajamas, and slipped them on. She turned off the lamp next to her bed and slid under the covers.

--

Bulma awoke the next morning to a very bright and bothersome light, she pulled the covers over her head. "Go away, five more minutes..." Bulma mumbled under the covers.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'm up, I'm up," Bulma said lowly to herself. She hit the snooze button and got off the bed. She headed to her bathroom to take another shower. When she was finally ready, she looked at the time and quickly rushed out the door.

"Hey mom, bye mom!" Bulma said as she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.

"Bye dear..." Bunny said as the door closed.

Bulma hopped in her car and headed down the street to her new school. When she arrived, the first bell had already rung. She jumped out of the car, slammed the door and quickly fixed herself. She pressed the lock button on her keys and put them inside her book bag. She stared up at the large school before her as she walked towards it.

-- At the Registration Desk --

"Yes, Can I help you?" the lady at the desk said.

"Yes, my name is Bulma Briefs, and I am new here," Bulma said smiling, "Where can I get my schedule?"

"Right here," the lady said as she typed Bulma's name into the computer.

The lady pulled out a little white card and handed it to Bulma.

"These are all the room numbers and teacher's names, have a nice day," the lady behind the desk said smiling.

Bulma nodded and returned the smile. She began to walk away until the lady called her back.

"Wait Ms. Briefs, you forgot your locker number," the lady said as she handed her a smaller white paper.

Bulma took it and smiled. She made her way down the hall and into her home room.

"Room 415, this is it," Bulma said taking a deep breath.

She walked into the room and because she was late, the entire class stared at her.

"Ah, you must be the new student, please, sit anywhere," the teacher said.

"Hai, Ms. Takahashi," Bulma said as she walked towards her seat.

"Okay, today class we will be talking about how we were all created..." Ms. Takahashi said turning to the board.

A few students laughed at some inside joke they made about the lesson. Bulma ignored them and took out her notebook and began to take notes. It wasn't until half way through her chemistry class that she realized the same boy she saw the other day was sitting behind her. She tried very to hard to focus after that realization, but it was no use, then she felt someone kick her chair. She turned around a little ticked off, only to find the flame haired neighbor boy smiling at her.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" the boy asked.

"Sure," Bulma said smiling.

She reached into her bag and took out a pencil and handed it to him.

"Thanks," the boy said taking the pencil.

"Your welcome," Bulma said before turning back around, her face was now completely red.

The bell rang and Bulma was more than glad to run out of her class into the hustle and bustle of the halls. She went over to her locker, opened it and took out her books for her next class. When she closed her locker door, a kid ran past her and knocked her books out of her hand. She bent over to get them and heard a few whistles behind her. She stood up immediately, blushing, she had forgotten she was wearing a skirt. She began to walk off towards the direction of her other class, when she felt a someone touch her shoulder. She turned around a bit surprised, to her own her enlightenment, it was the same boy again.

"Hey you forgot this," the boy said handing her a book.

Bulma felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, "Oh, thank you."

"My name's Vegeta, what's yours?" the boy asked.

Bulma fiddled with her skirt, _What's my name again?...oh no!...I've forgotten my name...oh wait, it's..._

"Bulma, my name is Bulma," she replied nervously.

"That's a pretty name, Bulma," Vegeta said smiling.

"Uhm...thanks," Bulma couldn't find anything else to say as her blush turned a deep crimson.

"You maybe want to-" Vegeta was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Uh, maybe some other time!" Bulma said as she ran off to her next class.

Vegeta ran off to the opposite direction, for he didn't want to miss his class either.

* * *

A small note.

- When Bulma said "Hai" it was "yes" in Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3: Date By The Pond

Chapter 3: Date By The Pond

_Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta..._Bulma continued to scribble Vegeta's name into her notebook. She had already filled 10 pages with his name by the time she noticed the teacher was staring at her.

"Yes?" Bulma said wondering why the teacher was staring at her.

"Come up to the board and figure out this math problem," Ms. Takahashi said motioning for her to get up.

Bulma stood up, walked over to the board, and upon viewing the problem, she instantly gawked. _Is this even English?_ Bulma began to figure out the problem, and the bell rang. _Yes, Saved by the bell! _Bulma ran out into the crowd of teens flooding the hallways and quickly made her way to her locker, she put her books inside her locker and was tapped on the shoulder again. She turned around to find that a tall, flame haired, boy was looking her in the eyes.

"Oh hey, Vegeta," Bulma said smiling.

"Hey yourself," Vegeta replied.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out by the pond?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, see you there at seven."

"Okay, it's a date."

--

Bulma stepped out of her car, locked it, and as soon as she got inside, she started screaming, causing her mother to stare at her like she had gone insane.

"What's wrong honey?" Bunny asked concerned.

"Nothing..." Bulma said smiling.

"You have a date don't you?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Bulma said, her grin now almost splitting her face.

"With whom?" Bunny asked cheerfully.

"I'll tell you later, I have to get ready!" Bulma said running up the stairs.

"Okay, honey, be back before eleven!"

"Sure thing, Mom!"

--

Bulma parked her car in a parking lot located near the pond and got out. She walked over to the pond, her heels clicking against the pavement, and making a brushing noise once she got onto the grass. It was beautiful outside, the moon was full and the wind lightly blew the trees and flowers around. Bulma squinted when she observed a silhouette headed towards her. When the moonlight hit the silhouette, it revealed a smiling Vegeta, looking handsome as ever.

"Hey, Vegeta."

"Hey, Bulma."

There was silence for a brief moment, until Bulma grew tired of it and spoke.

"It's beautiful out here..."

"Yes, much like you."

"So, why did you want to meet me here?"

"To ask you something..."

Bulma's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yes, will you..."

"Will I what?" Bulma's heart was now beating faster than a bullet train.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bulma felt all the blood in her body rush to her cheeks. "Yes!"

* * *

Aww, how sweet! Wonder what's going to happen next...hmm...I don't know...terrible writer's block! ugh..anyways I apologise for not updating sooner, I hope you can forgive me.

Now uh, thank you to all the lovely reviewers.

**Nicole -**Thanks, that really means alot, I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

**VegetaTrunks -**Thanks alot, it makes a difference when you say things like that, rather than saying nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4: And Then She Came Along

Chapter 4: And Then She Came Along

_I hate him so much right now__. I mean, how could he just ignore me like that? We just started dating and he has been avoiding me all week. He just makes me want to hurt him so bad..._

_Bulma..._

_Huh? who said that?_

_Bulma..._

_What?  
_

_Bulma!_

"What?!" Bulma screamed as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Perhaps, you would like to tell the class why you've been clawing at your desk?" Mr. Taniguchi asked Bulma raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taniguchi," Bulma looked down at her desk, "I'm just a little stressed out."

"Well, please don't do it again," Mr. Taniguchi looked at her with pity, "That is considered to be vandalism."

Bulma looked up at Mr. Taniguchi and said, "Yes Mr. Taniguchi, I promise."

Mr. Taniguchi nodded and continued with his lecture.

Bulma noticed that a few people were still staring at her, she put her head down in embarrassment.

_Come on bell, come on..._

_*Ringgggggggg*_

_Thank Kami, now all I have to do is get out of here..._

Bulma grabbed her books and began walking towards the door...

_Almost there..._

"Bulma, may I have a word with you?" Bulma heard Mr. Taniguchi ask her.

_Oh Kami...  
_

"Uhm, sure..." Bulma said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Please, sit down." Mr. Taniguchi said motioning for her to sit down on the chair in front of his desk.

Bulma walked over and sat down. "What is this about?"

"I've noticed this isn't the only class you've been stressed out in," Mr. Taniguchi said in a serious tone.

"Well..." Bulma mumbled.

"Your other teachers told me you have been tearing up paper and chewing your pens," Mr. Taniguchi said with worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, well...yea..." Bulma said shifting a bit in her chair.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked her sounding concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," Bulma fidgeted with her fingers, "I'm just a little tired."

Mr. Taniguchi and Bulma both knew that was a fictitious statement.

"Well okay then, get some rest Bulma." Mr. Taniguchi said smiling.

Bulma faked a smile. "Okay, bye Mr. Taniguchi."

Mr. Taniguchi nodded and began to go through some papers on his desk.

Bulma stood up, picked up her books, and left the classroom. _That was akward..._

Out in the hallway, Bulma stopped at the water fountain to get a drink. She bended down to the fountain when a girl in her second period class stopped next to her.

"Hey Bulma," the mysterious girl said cheerfully.

Bulma looked up at her, she was wearing a small light pink shirt, tight blue jeans, and a black flip flops. Her eyeglasses adorned her face like they were a part of it, they were the right color, and weren't too big. She had a large purse that she carried her books around in.

"Hey, uhmm?"

"Aya."

"Hi Aya, what's up?"

"Uhm, I noticed you broke several pencils in 2nd period today, one of them hit me."

Bulma's cheeks flushed red. "Yea, sorry, I was a little mad."

_A little mad? _Aya thought.

"It's okay, uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together?" Aya asked.

"Sure." Bulma smiled.

Bulma stood up straight and walked to the cafeteria with Aya. They got their lunches and sat down. It was at that moment Bulma saw her, her hair was raven, she was tall, skinny, and all the boys were staring at her.

"Who is she?" Bulma asked leaning towards Aya.

"She's Syaku, the most popular girl in school."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm new here.'"

"I could tell, you couldn't find the bathrooms on the first day."

"How'd you know that?"

"You asked my friend Bethany to help you find them."

"Oh..."

There was silence for a few minutes, but it was broken quickly when Vegeta showed up out of nowhere. He sat down next to them and stared at Bulma with a pitiful expression on his face.

Bulma frowned at him and asked, "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you," Vegeta sighed, "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"My dad has been making me train hard and I barely have anytime to see you between doing that and my homework."

Bulma's frown faded as her facial expression softened, "Well, you could have told me."

"I'm sorry Bulma." Vegeta looked at her puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, it's okay Vegeta."

Vegeta slid over in the seat and wrapped his arms around her. Bulma blushed and wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta kissed her cheek and then pulled back from the hug.

"I have to go." Vegeta said smiling.

Bulma's face was still red, "Okay, see you later."

Vegeta stood up and began to walk away, but he bumped into Syaku.

"Hey there," Syaku said smirking.

"Hey." Vegeta said uninterested.

"Where are you going?"

"To class, so please move out of the way."

"No," Syaku laughed, "I don't think so."

"I have to get to class," Vegeta said agitated.

Syaku grapsed his shoulders with her hands, "You're not going anywhere."

"Let go of me," Vegeta warned her.

"No, make me." Syaku said playfully.

Vegeta easily pulled Syaku's arms off of him. He turned the opposite direction and started walking away from Syaku.

"Don't walk away from me!" Syaku shouted, causing everyone to stare.

Vegeta shook his head. _Who the hell was that girl anyway?_

Syaku smirked._ You won't get away from me that easily... _

* * *

Hehe, Bulma has a bit of anger management problems. Hmm...what is that Syaku up to?

A really long update, as an apology for not updating in forever. School is obviously Death in disguise.

Thank you my lovely readers and reviewers!

**gen x**: thank you.

**TheCasualtiesRock!**: thank you for the pointing that out a while back, I fixed it, it seems I uploaded the same document twice.

**Johan's Girl (GetasGurl)**: awww thanks! I tried a different personality with Vegeta, I'm glad you like him!


End file.
